


happy birthday

by 𝓒ottonness (Cottonness)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changlix if you squint, M/M, chan's pineapple juice, drunk boys and their drunk adventures, shitty dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%92ottonness
Summary: Hyunjin is dared to shout "happy birthday" in a convenience store at 2 am. Drunk Hyunjin thinks its a great idea. He really didn't expect anyone to respond.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	happy birthday

"do it! do it, do it, do it!"

"shut the FUCK up Jisung!" 

Hyunjin staggered as he took another step forward, barely containing in his laughter. In front of him stood Jisung, giggling uncontrollably, a half drunken beer in his right hand. To say they were drunk was an understatement - it was 2 am on a Saturday morning, and both boys couldn't get their alcohol infused brains to realise how terribly hungover they were going to be the next morning. 

The two were standing inside a 24 hour open convenience places (yes, the literal haven for terribly drunk college students), waiting for their hyung Chris, who was the only sobered up and sensible one out of the three. Hyunjin was barely aware of how long ago they left the club they were at, or why the hell they were at the convenience store. What he was aware of, was that he had lost a heated round of rock paper scissors against Jisung a minute earlier, and now he was dared into yelling "happy birthday" inside a dimly lit convenience store, with a very sleepy looking clerk and Chris who was grabbing something that looked like a carton of pineapple juice. 

"come on Hyunjinnie, think of it as a late birthday present! for me and felix both - speaking of which, where did he disappear to?" Jisung said, whispering now. It wasn't even supposed to be funny but Hyunjin felt the bubble of laughter erupt again as he too was whispering back. "he gained this new burst of confidence after his third shot and went to go talk to that small guy, Changbin, I think? probably doing something with him." Hyunjin snorted as Jisung began to howl with laughter. 

Hyunjin blinked and shook his head as he cleared his throat. It was true, it was Jisung and Felix's birthday a couple days ago, and Hyunjin had given both boys a sloppy kiss on the cheek as a present (he was planning to get them something as soon as he had money). He shook his head and loosened his shoulders and prepared to shout out possibly the most random shit in the middle of a convenience store at 2 am. Jisung was shaking with laughter as he watched his taller friend crack his knuckles, bumping his head onto the closest wall. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hyunjin shouted out as loud as possible, as Jisung broke down in a fit of laughter. Hyunjin felt himself loosing balance as he soon found himself joining Jisung on the floor, and was pretty sure he heard Chris groaning something about disowning the two from the distance. Jisung was sprawled on the floor, clutching his stomach as Hyunjin wiped the tears away from his face. 

"Thanks!" 

Out of nowhere, there was a clear voice that rang from the other side of the store. Hyunjin immediately stopped laughing, as so did Jisung, his eyes opened wide in shock. 

"...did someone respond or did I mistakenly eat some frat boy's pot brownie." Hyunjin felt like he was sobering up every second as he was suddenly hyper aware of footsteps that were approaching Jisung and him. Jisung was still on the floor, his expression exactly the same as a quokka, which Hyunjin found endearing. The approaching footsteps stopped as Hyunjin raised his hazy head to look at who the stranger was. 

Time seemed to slow down as Hyunjin squinted, the shitty convenience store lighting blinding him for a moment, as he found himself looking up at an adorable looking boy with the biggest grin across his face. 

"Thanks for the birthday wish. Its _actually_ my birthday today." the boy spoke with a chuckle, as he squatted down to meet gazes with Hyunjin. Hyunjin was sure he had the dumbest expression, mouth agape, eyes wide open, hair a mess from all the dancing at the club. but really, what else was he supposed to look like when an angel sent from heaven was smiling at him, his head cocked to the side, with glittering eyes looking at him?

"i'm Seungmin, do you need a hand?"

* * *

"for the thousandth time, Seungminnie, I didn't _want_ to do it, it was a dare. And noone backs out from a _dare._ " Hyunjin stressed out each word as Seungmin laughed, shaking his head from side to side. 

"really, Hyunjin, drunk you seemed more than eager to shout out 'happy birthday' in the middle of a convenience store at 2 am on a saturday morning. you should be thankful that my mom actually pushed me out of her womb 20 years ago on the 22nd of september, or you would have made a complete fool of yourself." Seungmin drawled as Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

"he did make a fool out of himself, regardless. but honestly, if it wasn't for my dare, you two would've never met. so in conclusion, you two should be thanking me for being your cupid!" Jisung said as Seungmin silently shoved his half eaten ice cream into Jisung's open mouth, making him shut up.

Hyunjin smiled fondly as he watched Jisung flipping Seungmin off while Seungmin grabbed a handful of popcorn, a devilish smile across his face. although he would never thank Jisung for his terrible antics and that one shitty dare aloud, it was true. If it wasn't for Jisung's terrible drunkenly created dare, he wouldn't be here in Chris hyung's apartment on a friday evening, some random horror movie playing on netflix, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, half drunken beer and cold pizza on the table, squashed on a top of a couch with Seungmin and Jisung, Felix on the floor with Minho taking selfies with random filters. 

he squeezed Seungmin thigh which was right next to his, as Seungmin turned to look at him. he looked exactly the same as he did all those nights ago when he thanked Hyunjin for wishing his birthday in the convenience store. sweet, adorable, eyes glittering. he wasn't exactly sweet and pure as he seemed to be, sarcastic and a self proclaimed germaphobe, but still the love of his life. 

"whats wrong?" Seungmin asked as he shoved Jisung off the couch, Jisung yelping in pain as he landed on Minho's lap. Hyunjin stifled a laugh as he shook his head. Seungmin's hand had somehow found his way into his, entangling their fingers. 

"nothing, really. just thinking about how lucky I am to have all of this. them, but most of all, you."

**Author's Note:**

> welp something i wrote on a whim bc i miss seungjin and skz! kudos and comments are always appreciated uwu.


End file.
